Lunch Break
Lunch Break is a Philippine noontime variety show and produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. and broadcast by IBC-13. The show is hosted by Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Ya Chang, Dang Cruz, Jennifer Sevilla, Bianca Manalo, Enrique Gil, Bianca Maloles and Smokey Manaloto. The show premiered in November 4, 2000 but began its ended in December 12, 2003 it was replaced by It's Chowtime! and it return to air on July 10, 2010. Hosts 'Main Hosts' *Bangs Garcia (July, 9, 2010-present) *Joy Viado (2000-2002, July 9, 2010-present) *Ryan Agoncillo (July 9, 2010-present) *Bianca Manalo (December 31, 2011-present) *Ya Chang (July 9, 2010-present) *Dang Cruz (2000-2003, July 9, 2010-present) *Jennifer Sevilla (July 9, 2010-present) *Enrique Gil (December 24, 2011-present) *Bianca Maloles (December 24, 2011-present) *Smokey Manaloto (July 9, 2010-present) 'Featuring' *Joy Cancio (Choreographer) (July 9, 2010-present) *DJ M.O.D. (July 9, 2010-present) 'Former Hosts' *Leonard Obal (2000-2003) *Earl Ignacio (2000-2002) *Yam Ledesma (2000-2003) *Hannah Villame (2000-2002) *Geraldine Roxas (2000-2002) *Michael Laygo (2000-2002) *Maribeth Bichara (2002-2003) *Jerome John Hughes (2002-2003) *Cody Moreno (2002-2003) *Lorraine Baretto (2002-2003) *Lara Fabregas (2002-2003) *Glydel Mercado (2002-2003) *Ronald Gan Ledesma (2000-2002) *Jojo Abellana (2000-2002) *Yoyoy Villame (2000-2002) *Ben Sagmit (2000-2002) *Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr. (2001-2003) *Niño Muhlach (2001-2003) *Natassia Nave (2001-2003) *Jacky Woo (2001-2003) *Everly Locsin (2002-2003) *Jojo Alejar (July 9, 2010-December 31, 2011) 'Directors' *JR Ledesma (2000-2003) *Danny Caparas (2010-present) Personnel *Danny Caparas - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Weng Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Rowena Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Danny Jota - Set Design/Creative Director *Lolita Ching - Executive Producers *Tin Bartolome - Head Writer *Ian de Leon - Choreographer *Monch Bravante - Talent Coordinator *Lilybeth Rasonable - Associate Producer *Florida Tan - Floor Director *Hilda Marie Ayllon - Researcher *Ruth Abigail Sebastian - Segment Producer/Event Supervisor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer About the show Lunch Break premiered on November 4, 2000, originally airing daily Mondays to Saturdays, from 11:30 am to 1 pm, (Philippine Time) produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. and against to compete with Magandang Tanghali Bayan and Eat Bulaga! and its one of the reincarnation of IBC's past noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Lovely Ness and Alas Dose sa 13. Original hosts were Leonard Obal, Earl Ignacio, Joy Viado ang Dang Cruz as the main hosts. The other hosts are Yam Ledesma, Hannah Villame, Geraldine Roxas, Michael Laygo, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Jojo Abellana and the team of Yoyoy Villame and Ben Sagmit; with JR Ledesma as director, Estella Ledesma as resident and Evelyn Mateo as MMG finance directress. Aside from the show, Alas Suerte, the noontime game show which airs on Monday to Friday before the show on IBC another produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., hosted by Nanette Inventor will increase by P5,000 each day of the show. Niño Muhlach, Natassia Nave and Jacky Woohad also joined the show and Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr., a teenage star in latest addition among the co-host of the show in 2001. Jerome John Hughes, Cody Moreno, Everly Locsin, Lorraine Baretto, Glydel Mercado and DMZ-TV host Lara Fabregas are recently joined the main host Maribeth Bichara joined the co-host on 2002 when it was reformatted as Lunchbreak Muna. The show ended in December 12, 2003 and was replaced by It's Chowtime!. On July 9, 2010, after almost 7-year hiatus of airing, Lunch Break made a comeback and relaunched on July 9, 2010 at 11:30 am slot begin its new competition TV rating of Wowowee and Eat Bulaga!. The host were Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Jojo Alejar, Dang Cruz, Ya Chang, Jennifer Sevilla and Smokey Manaloto as the main hosts of the show with Danny Caparas as director and their guest performers. The new theme song is composed by Lito Camo and performed by Lunch Break cast. On June 4, 2011, Lunch Break cuts the time from Saturday mornings to 1 hours to give way to the newest entertainment channel Viva-TV on channel 13 and the show introduced the new segments. Bianca Maloles and Enrique Gil had added the main host on December 24, 2011. Bianca Manalo who came from ABS-CBN network, then joined the main host on December 31, 2011. Segments 'Current' *'KKK: Knock Knock Kumusta' - wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker (2011-present) *'Singing Teenadyer' - A pop singing contest will participated in by young students like the singing stars where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals (2011-present) *'Mondus Alumni' (Monday-Friday) - a segment that spoof a TV commercial parodies (2011-present) *'PVS: Panalo Videoke Showdown' (Monday-Thursday) - they will sing a specific song and will be judged by 5 judges who can give a score from the range of 15-30 points, the one with the highest points, wins PhP 25,000 while the other contestant wins PhP 3,000, both with consolation prizes (2011-present) *'Sayaw Kabataan' - which display the dancing prowess of young contestants (2011-present) *'Quiz Olympic Na To!' (Saturday) - aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game (2011-present) *'Test Screan' (Saturday) - A segment where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike (2011-present) 'Former' *Little Dream Boy 2001 (2001) *Cyberlook (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Dance Dynamica (2001-2003) *Super Girlash (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Pinoy Heartthrob (2000-2003, 2010-2012) *Charing Squad (2001-2003, 2010-2012) *Pretty Lady (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Glamour Mom (2001-2003) *Honda TODA King (2001-2002) *Christmas Wish Tree - kids participating (2000) *Loud & Proud (2001-2003) *Pasikatan (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Little Darling (2001-2002) *Exotic Divas (2001-2003) *Accostic Christmas Carol - participated in by 3-6 members group using accostic instruments (2000) *Beach Buddies (2001-2003) *Cash-Ko Na! - Played Tuesdays and Thursdays, and sponsored by Bench, the contestant who won in the game will choose from 11 box from A-E which contains different sizes of umbrellas extra small, small, medium, large, and extra large. after picking the umbrella the contestant will now have the chance to win up to P200,000 by collecting 200 peso bills inside a capsule for 60 seconds. While all of the studio audience will guess the amount of the money collected by the contestant by writing it on a board and the one who will get the nearest amount will take home the same amount of the collected money of the contestant. (2011) Special episodes 'Tours' *Roxas City (October 1, 2011) *Baguio City (October 22, 2011) *Cebu City (Decemebr 31, 2011) *Davao City (February 11, 2011) *Iloilo City (April 13, 2012) Awards and Nominations *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated See also *Ryan Agoncillo is now on noontime TV *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External Links *Lunch Break on Facebook *Lunch Break on Twitter *Lunch Break on Multiply Category: Philippine television series Category: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category: 2000 Philippine television series debuts